Oh Captain,My Captain
by LadyJamie178
Summary: A cute Shepard and Ashley one shot, full of fluffy goodness :


Ashley's eyes flew open,She abruptly sat up in her bed,shortness of breath,She slowly got of the bed,tossing her long black hair over her shoulder,"Shepard?"

Ashley felt it as soon as she opened her eyes,Shepard wasn't in the bed anymore,He wasn't sleeping peacefully beside her. That wasn't right. Was their peaceful reunion all a dream?

Panic welling inside her,Ashley rushed down the stairs,Her eyes darting all over as she rushed into the kitchen,"John?" She called,flicking on the lights with a switch

There was nothing,Just pure eerily silence,Ashley shivered,wrapping her arms around herself,She was in nothing but a big white t-shirt of Shepard's. He always said they looked better on her then him.

"John?"She tried again,checking the living room then his office. Getting seriously scared Ashley rushed to the front door,She frowned when she saw it was still locked.

"John!" She yelled again,"Answer me Damn it."

The front door suddenly opened,revealing a very tired John Shepard,who froze when He saw Ashley standing there,"Ash? what are you doing up?"

Ashley swore under her breath as she marched up to him,smacking him in the chest,"Bastard! where were you?"

John winced as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him,He started walking towards the kitchen,"I went out for a walk."

"A _walk_?" Ashley asked incredulously,"at this hour?"

He shrugged,"I needed to get some air."He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down,Ashley sighed,"I thought- I thought something had happen to you." She admitted softly

John sat his glass down and wrapped an arm around her waist,"I'm sorry Ash.I didn't mean to scare you."

Her brown eyes met his blue ones,Ashley wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders,"Don't _ever_ do that again Skipper."

He smirked as he smacked her butt,"I won't. Now back to bed with you, Hellcat."

Ashley gave him a smirk of her own as she hauled herself into his arms,wrapping her legs around his waist,"You'll have to _tuck_ me in."She purred seductively

Shepard felt his groin tighten,"I can do that." He said huskily,carrying them both upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next thing Ashley felt was the mattress hitting her back as John loomed over her. She smirked as she lifted her thigh,making the t-shirt she wore rise,exposing the skin<p>

Shepard groaned as He pressed himself into her,making love to her full lips. Ashley ran her hands under his shirt,lifting it off of him. She purred appreciatively as her hands pressed to his abs.

Ashley rolled him over so she was on top,That was how she liked it. She dipped her head to his ear,"I think I might have to punish you John."She whispered,this got a shiver from him

"Give it to me then."He whispered breathlessly

She slowly leaned back,making sure his eyes were on her as she slowly,painfully slowly started lifting up the t-shirt over her head,slowly caressing herself as she went. John groaned at how slowly she was taking off his shirt

"Ash..babe your killing me here."

She smirked,finally letting the shirt fall on the floor,She was now in her bra and underwear,bouncing a little on him,"I told you that you would be punished Skipper."

He growled and rolled her back under him,his erection now very large,"You tease."He hissed,Ashely ran her fingers up his bicep,"Give it to me then."She mocked

John leaned down and kissed her deeply,inhaling her taste,"Ash."He groaned,"God I need you."

She smiled and pressed a finger to his lips,"Take me then."

He hurriedly took off his pants,Ashely laughed softly at his eagerness,Shepard soon got rid of his pants and underwear,readying himself between her legs,"Ready hellcat?"

"Ready Skipper."She purred,spreading her legs around his waist

Ashley gasped as he entered her,Shepard nuzzled her neck with his nose as he waited for the clear,She gasped and rocked her hips,"Ok go" She breathed

John began moving inside her,She was so tight,He leaned down and kissed her lips as they rocked their hips together. She arched her back,grabbing one of his free hands,bringing it to her breast,"Touch me." She begged,"Please touch me."

He smirked and began kneading her nipple,She moaned under his touch,bringing his face down to hers,kissing him deeply,"Oh John,"She gasped

Shepard started thrusting deeper,She rocked her hips against his,moaning his name. The bed began to rock as his thrusts deepened.

They soon both reached their climax and John collapsed on top of her,Ashley ran a shaky hand against his cheek,"Wow.." She gasped,"That was unbelievable."

John chuckled as He layed down beside her,both bodies covered in sweat,"Yeah,it certainly was."

She lifted her head on the pillow to look at him,"It's been so long." She whispered

He smiled and began playing with her hair,"Yeah."He agreed softly

Ashley wrapped the blanket to cover her chest,"Where you really on a walk?"

John turned to her and sighed,knowing her can't hide anything from her,"I.. went to visit Alenko's grave."

Ashley raised an eyebrow,"At this hour?"

"Yes.I couldn't sleep..so I went to visit his grave." He said softly,staring up at the ceiling

Ashley's half angry gaze softened,"You still blame yourself for his death but you shouldn't John."

"It was my call Ash... it was my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself."She whispered,"It wasn't your fault."

John finally looked back at her,staring into her eyes,He nuzzled her neck softly,"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Skipper."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**OK new Mass Effect one shot,based on my Shepard and his relationship with Ashley. My shepard has the default look if anyone was wondering.**

**There's not many fan fics of ashley and shep,so I made one:)**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
